


A Mist-y Vacation

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: Titania and Soren decided that Ike need to take vacation after the war Ashera. What better place then that sea side castle that Elincia has gifted to him. Thankfully Both his wife and sister are there to get him through this boredom. Mist for one will make sure of that. Even as Lethe keeps teasing her.
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem), Ike/Lethe/Mist (Fire Emblem), Ike/Mist (Fire Emblem), Lethe/Mist (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	A Mist-y Vacation

Ike hummed in frustration as the trio of his wife, sister, and himself made their way through a port town towards the coastal castle. Elincia had wanted to give it to Ike out right but he refused. He cared nothing for titles or land. Running his band of mercenaries was more than enough for him. However, the queen would not stop pestering him about the fact that she felt like she needed to do something for all he had done. After much back and forth they came to an agreement. Ike would not receive any title, but he would be free to use the castle whenever he pleased as a private get away. He had never planned to use it, but if it stopped the queen from feeling obligated to do something for him, things would have stayed that way had Soren and Titania not pushed him to take use of it some time off. It was not that he hated the idea of a vacation, he just thought that sitting around and not doing much was boring. Thankfully he got his wife Lethe to accompany him on the trip. This meant he could at least get some sparring done. Though when his sister saw him packing his sword, she berated him for trying to do work when he should be taking a break. From then on, she insisted on coming as well to make sure that he did not spend all his time ‘training’ as she put it. Though her actual meaning was a bit different then that. Mist’s relationship between the three of them was a bit unique. She had often taken the brunt of the dominating energy the other two had, being pinned between the two and made their plaything. She would be lying though if she did not admit that she loved it, and with this little vacation being with just the three of them she expected to receive quite a bit of it. That being said there was somewhere Mist wanted to take Lethe while they were still in town.

“Brother, there is a place that Elincia said that we should stop by in town before we leave. Would you mind if I took Lethe to come with me?”

The cat tilled her head in confusion at Mist’s words. “Fine by me, I’m going to get something to eat then.” Ike said

“Ike, we just had lunch!” His wife started pinching the brig of her nose.

Ike shrugged at this comment.

“Do I even get a say in this?” Lethe muttered

“Nope!” both siblings said in unison.

Lethe let out a groan as Mist grabbed started to pull the cat down the bustling cobblestone stone streets. Where the brunette was leading her was a mystery. Making a sharp turn, Mist went down a side alley coming to and stopped the wooden doors to the shop. The store looked rather like most of the other stores in the town. The sign had a symbol of what looked like beorc undergarment. Lethe never understood why they wore those, they only hindered one’s movement. Mist walked through the door Lethe followed her in. There were rows and racks of garments. Some were in two pieces, others were one large one, all of them with a variety of colors. As Lethe reached out taking a hold of one of the garments. It had a rather unique texture to it that she could not place.

Lethe turned to face Mist “So why are we here exactly?”

Mist giggled “To buy something of course”

Lethe rolled her eyes. “Yes I gathered that much, but what are these things?”

“Oh well they are called swimsuits.”

“Swimsuits?” Lethe cocked her head in confusion “You beorc need suits in order to swim?”

A light snicker could be heard. “No Lethe, we don’t need them to swim. They are to help maneuverability in the water.”

Lethe looked around at some of the swimsuits. “You beorc come up with some weird things.”

“Yes, well they still get the job done regardless, though a lot of women use them as sex appeal.” Mist then got up close and whispered seductively in her ear, “I know for a fact that brother would love to see you in one. I would recommend a two piece.”

Lethe blushed at this comment “Fine.”

The two girls slipped up and began to scour the store for something that would fit them. Even if Mist had not recommended a two-piece, Lethe found herself gravitating in that direction anyway. The one-piece ones would press against and confine her tail. She would have had to cut a hole in it. The two piece ones still looked like they might cause problems, but it was better than having her tail pressed up against her back. She paced up and down the different rows. There were so many different styles it was making her head spin. Why do these beorc have to make things so complex? She needed to pick something, Mist probably would not stop bugging her until she did.

Mist on the other hand was very excited. She needed to find something to turn her brother on but still fit her well. She began pulling things from the racks. A red one-piece? Nah, see needed a two-piece to really get Ike’s attention. A string bikini? No, that revealed too much and was probably not that comfortable. Ohhh, this one is nice! It was a simple yellow two piece with a pink trim to it, it reminded her of her old cleric outfit, plus it was strapless, Ike was going to love this. Now that she had chosen something, she went to see if Lethe found anything interesting. She scanned the many different until saw a pair of orange ears poking up from one of them.

“Found something you like?” Mist asked.

“Well enough” Lethe replied, holding up a simple green two piece.

“Come on then, there is a change room in that back to try it on!”

Lethe rolled her eyes but followed the jovial brunet. The two girls made their way to the back, to the changing room. Lethe striped down and fit her legs through bottoms of the strange article of clothing. It felt a bit tight on her hips at first but slowly started to adjust. The top supported her breasts nicely, almost adjusting to the proper shape as well. As she stepped out of the stall and into the larger changing room, she saw mist twirling around in front of a mirror. Her suit was a bit more complicated but still had an elegant charm to it which clung to her curves nicely. Mist’s top did not seem to have any shoulder straps, leaving her shoulders bare. The one thing that did stand out though, was that there is a small ribbon on the side on her hips that seemed to be holding it on her. This gave Lethe a devious idea. She would file that under things to do later.

“Oh my gosh, that looks so good on you” Mist said

“Thank you I guess, yours looks good as well.” another blush formed on Lethe’s face

“All right then! Let’s get changed and meet up with Ike!”  
The two of them made their way towards the castle gate of the town. Ike was chowing down on a shish kabob of some sort. Lethe could tell by the smell of it that it was some fish, and Ike could tell by the glint of her eyes that she wanted some. Finishing the bite he just took, he held the rest of it toward her.

“Want some?”

Lethe crossed her arms turning her head to the side “No.” she said with a pout.

Her tail betrayed her though as watching it swing back and forth

Ike shrugged “Suit yourself”

Lethe watched out of the corner of her eye; Ike was about to take another bite out of the kebob. Before he could however, Lethe snatched it out of his hands. Taking a bite of her newfound snack, her tail curled around her leg in delight. Her ears twitched as the pair of siblings began to laugh at her antics. She quickly shoved the stick back into Ike’s hands, but before she could get away Ike wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest and placing a kiss on her forehead. This only made lethe pout more.

“Come on girls, let’s get to the castle!”

* * *

The Castle was not that far from the port town, though by the time the trio walked up to the gate, the sun was cresting over the horizon.

“Sir Ike, we have been expecting you, please allow us to take your supplies and guide you to your rooms. Feel free to relax in the bath house before you retire for the evening” a guard spoke.  
Ike grunted at the title. He was no lord, hadn't been for a long time, just a mercenary doing a job he was paid for. Still, even if he protested it would not make much of a difference. Goddess knows he has been trying to get Elincia to stop adding tiles to his name for over three years.

“Thank you”

Each of them were led to their own rooms, though Ike doubted that the other two rooms would get used much. After a few moments of settling in the girls found their way back to his room.

“Shall we go to the bathhouse, Elincia told me it was one of her favorite parts of coming here.” Mist suggested

“That sounds good. It would be a good way to release all the tension for the walk over here” Lethe replied

Ike simply nodded at this suggestion thus, the three of them made their way to the bathhouse. To onlookers in the castle, it might seem odd for the three of them to enter together. Ike did not care though; he lived his life the way he wanted. Marrying a laguz and having his sister as a lover may seem odd to others but they were happy, that is what mattered. He watched as his two lovers sunk into the warm water of the bath, following them shortly after. His muscles began to relax in the warm water as he watched the nude girls wash each other’s backs. A few moments later, Mist had floated over to him as he was washing himself.

“Brother, would you like me to wash you back?” she asked lovingly

“Hey! That is my job!” Lethe countered

“Oh yah, says who!” Mist cut back.

“Says the woman who has been in a relationship with him longer!”

“We used to do this all the time when we were kids, so I have the edge in time!”

Ike rolled his eyes. “Ladies please, we will have plenty of time for more baths together. Lethe, Mist asked first so she can do it today, you can do it tomorrow”  
Lethe crossed her arms in a pout, swimming back a bit as Mist clasped her hands together in excitement. Swimming over to him placed her soft hands onto his back, gently rubbing as bath sponge over his back

“Does that feel good brother?” she asked seductively. There was a brief silence before she spoke again “Aww, come on, you could at least give me something to work with”

“It’s because I’m not doing it.” Lethe said casually as she was floating on her back and paddling slowly around in water.

Mist glared at the cat “Well then maybe this will pique your interest, this is something Elincia and I have been talking about.”

“Oh? Does the queen want me to fuck her as well?”

This statement caused Lethe to sit up. The thought of dominating the green haired girl alongside Ike did sound rather fun. A large splash sound broke her from this line of thought as she looked over at the two siblings, Ike’s hair now drenched.

“No Ike she did not” Mist stated firmly, however this wasn’t an out right truth. On numerous occasions the queen had asked her what her brother was like in bed, though it never made it much farther than that. “What I was going to say was we were talking about anal sex but… I have never done that sooo… I was wondering if you would be willing to try that tomorrow night?”

“Oh? The pure girl wants to try something dirty?” the cat teased.

“I have not been pure for a while.” Mist huffed

“I know, I was there when Ike plucked that flower.”

“Aaauuuurrgh!”  
Mist began flailing in Lethe’s direction before Ike grabbed a hold of her hips, setting her on his lap.

“Ladies. This is the second time I have had to tell you to stop, if you don’t, I’m going to have to punish you for not getting along” he stated calmly

“Sorry.” They both mutter.

“Good, now then, I would be more than happy to assist you Mist.” He said gently grinding his hips against hers as well as placing a few sporadic kisses on her neck.  
A blush crossed her face as he did this. She then looked over to the cat. “Lethe, would you be willing to join us as well?”

“Huh? You beorc don’t want to keep this tender moment to yourselves?” she asked earnestly.

“Honestly Lethe” Mist exasperated. “You were not wrong when you said you were there for my first time, and I enjoyed that immensely.” Grinning at the memories of her brother hammering into her virgin pussy while Lethe was mounted on her face clear in mind “It would not be the same without you.”

Lethe smiled at this “Thank you Mist, and yes I would be more than happy to join. Also, I hope you know that the only reason I tease you’re so cute when flustered”  
“Well then with that resolved I think it is time we hit the sack.”

The two girls nodded, getting up out of the water alongside him. They spent a few moments drying off. He watched as the two girls started whispering to each other. They took a quick look at him before letting out a giggle, and returned to their conversation. Existing the changing room they all made their way to their room, well Ike’s room.

“You two have your own rooms you know?”

When he got no response he just sighed. He pushed open the solid oak door, walking over to the bed in the center of the room and collapsing onto it. He was quickly flanked on both sides by Mist and Lethe. Snuggling up closer to him the group fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon, yet Ike’s instincts did not change even if he was supposed to be relaxing. However, the two ladies sleeping on either side of him restricted his movements. That being said, the other two were heavy sleepers. So, the ability to wiggle out of their grasp without waking them was not as hard as it may have seemed. With the man of their affection slipping out of the bed, the two girls gravitated to each other, eager to replace the heat that was lost. As they pulled themselves into each other’s arms Ike couldn’t help but smile at the sight. With not much else to do on this vacation, he decided he would take a stroll down to the little port just on the outside of the castle.

He observed a few fishing boats out on the water as he made his way along the wooden docks. He had never been fond of fishing himself. It was rather boring, sitting around waiting for a fish to bite. He preferred to be more active in his hobbies. That did not mean he could not appreciate the art. Anything that produced food was good in his books.

“Sir Ike, would you like to borrow a fishing rod?” a voice called out to him, noticing where Ike's gaze landed .

He had nothing else better to do till the girls woke up, he might as well try to get some food for later. “Sure, why not.”  
The man handed him a wooden fishing rod directing Ike and directed him to the edge of the dock. He took a seat on the pier and cast the line into the water watching the bobber float on the surface of the water.

* * *

“There you are Ike”

Ike turned his head towards the voice, seeing that it was Lethe, he focused back on the bobber. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder also watching the bobber rise and fall in the waves. The two sat in silence for a few moments just basking in each other's presence.

“I told Mist that we would meet her on the beach when I found you” Lethe spoke quietly

“She can wait a bit longer. I’m rather enjoying this alone time with you”

Ike felt her tail brush up against his back “I am too,” she hummed “I guess I never did give her a time frame” It was another few moments before Lethe spoke up again “Umm… hey I have been thinking again and uhhh…now that we are on the other side of another war… what are your thoughts on…. uhhh, say having kids?”

This was a topic of conversation that got brought up once in a while between them. It was something that they both wanted, but due to their races there would be inevitable consequences to this.

“Are you willing to give up your beast form right now?”

“I… I don’t know”

Ike nodded at this “There is no rush Lethe, we are still young. It is asking a lot of you. So, until you are completely sure I will wait as long as you want. Let's just live in the moment for now, and right now there is a young lady at the beach in need of our attention” he said calmly reeling in the fishing rod.

This made Lethe perk up a bit “Yes let's go teas- I mean meet up with your sister!... you were fishing without any bait…” Ike shrugged

* * *

“Brother! Lethe! There you are! Took you long enough.” She said as she ran up to them. “Sooo, what do you think?”

Mist did a little spin in front of him, giving him a display of how nicely it hugged her curves. If he was being honest with himself, she looked almost irresistible. The only thing holding him back from going down on her now, was the knowledge he would be getting to fuck her ass silly later that night. Just then, Lethe took off her cloak, revealing her own two piece swimsuit. It fitted the laguz’s curves almost better than Mist’s did hers. Whoever blessed him with these two beautiful women he did not know, but he was truly thankful for them.

After a bit of bantering back and forth, the two ladies made their way down to the shore and into the water. Ike had decided to stay on the shore, basking in the sun. Lethe had made the decision that now was the time to act on her plan that she came up with yesterday. Slowly she snuck up on Mist in the water. And then, she tugged a little on the string on Mist’s bottoms. Before she knew what was happening, her lower body was exposed to the elements. Whipping around in the water, she was able to make out the sight of the orange cat swimming away.

“LETHE!” Mist cried out in annoyance, a small grin forming on her face.

Mist attempted to follow after, but Lethe was a much faster swimmer then her. By now Lethe was on the beach dangling her yellow bottoms in the air.

“If you want them back, come on up here and get them!” she taunted.  
Mist looked left and right to make sure there was no one else, not that there should have been. This beach was a private part of the castle, after all. Mist slowly made her way onto the shore, with one hand covering her privates, but as she emerged the cat was already on the move. She quickly darted past the brunette, getting behind her. She made a move to spin around to try to stop this, but Lethe had already grabbed a hold on the clasp of her top, letting it fall into the sand, letting Mist’s modest breasts bounce freely in the salty air, as Lethe managed to get in control of her.

“Le- hmmmph” Mist’s reply was cut short as her bikini bottoms were shoved in her mouth, she gagged a little at the salty taste.

“Shhhhhh, this is just little pay back for dragging me around town yesterday. You’re lucky that I rather enjoyed the trip, otherwise your punishment would be much worse.”

Lethe moved her other hand down to Mist’s exposed slit. She squirmed from the stimulation that was attacking her nether regions, Her moans muffled by the obstruction in her mouth. Her sapphire eye widened at the feeling of two fingers pushing inside of her.

“Mm mph, mph,” Mist turned her head back trying to get a good look at the orange cat.

“Just relax, it will begin to feel good any second now” Lethe purred in the cleric’s ear.

There was nothing Mist could really do other than submit. Lethe’s fingers were pumping in and out of her. As Mist attempted to squirm out her friend's grip it only made it worse. Lethe’s finger was now brushing up against her clit. Lethe began to draw circles around her little nub. Mist’s whines were still muffled as waves of pleasure raced through her body, tilting her head back and releasing her womanly fluids all over Lethe’s hands. Mist gasped for air as the salty bikini bottom were pulled from her mouth, only to be replaced by Lethe fingers

“Mmm, how do your own juices taste, good I bet. But I got a better idea for the mouth of yours. Go suck of your dear brother like the submissive little cock slut you are. I’ll give you your suit back if you do.”

A swift strike to her rear caused her to jump a little as she scurried off to find her brother.

“That girl is so fun to mess with” Lethe chuckled to herself.

“Brother?”

Ike was taken out of his daydream to see his sister standing in front of him nude.

“What happened to you?”

“Lethe took my swimsuit. She said that I would only get it back if I sucked you off”

“I hope she saves it, you looked cute in them, well anyway, just think of it as a warmup for tonight”

Mist dropped to her knees as Ike lowered his swim trunks. Her brother's cock hung out in front of her, though not in its full glory yet. In order to get it there, she warped her soft hand around it. she watched it slowly start to expand as she moved her hands up and down the thick shaft. Ike grunts as she did this. Now at it full length it prodded her lips. She took a little bit of the head in her mouth, tongue licking around the tip. Her brother’s cock tasted much better than her bikini bottoms, that was for sure. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she slowly accepted more of him in her mouth, her sapphire eyes shining up at him, sliding up and down his cock. This was by far one of his favorites to have her do. Not only did she look super cute with his dick in her mouth, it was also really warm. That was not even getting started on the way she swirled her tongue against him. He could not take it anymore, placing one of his hands on the back of her head, fingers intertwined with her silky chestnut hair. He gently guided her all the way down his shaft which was now slick with her saliva. She began to cough and sputter at how deep he now protruded in her mouth. Her peripheral vision began to fade due to the lack of oxygen. The only thing keeping her grounded was the warm feeling of Ike’s seed trickling down her throat. Ike’s hand released her head letting her slide off him. With the large obstruction gone she began gasping for air. The mercenary commander was entranced by the way his sister’s breasts rose and fell as she greedily sucked in air. She really was just too damn cute.

“Hey Mist, stand up for me.”

After finally catching her breath Mist did as she was told. Ike grabbing a hold of her thighs lifting her up.

“Up you go!”

Mist giggled at the phrase, it brought back memories of when they were younger, when she asked him to hold her up so she could fly. This time however, she would be flying on his cock rather than in his arms. She reached her arms around Ike’s neck to help support herself as Ike gently lowered her petite frame onto his cock. Mist let out a beautiful little moan as Ike stated to rock his hips upward into her. The feeling of his sister’s slick walls around him was heavenly. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her ankles around his back, her squishy mounds pressed flat against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder as she was bouncing up and down.

“Brother Ohhhh yesss right there mmmm”

This was not the first time this forbidion union had occurred and it certainly would not be the last. By this point he knew his sister's insides like the back of his hand. Each thrust evoking that much more pleasure as he hit all of her most sensitive spots. She began to squirm from how deep he was pistoning into her. Tilting her head up she went to kiss him which he was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues intertwined as they began to explore each other’s mouths. Mist pulled back as an exceptionally large thrust sent a jolt through her body. A trail of their shard saliva connecting them as Ike started to talk.

“You want to go faster?”

Mist nodded giving Ike all the indication he needed. He pulled back as far as he could before providing the fuel for the ship to reach new heights. She began to fly more vigorously as each thrust had more power behind them, going deep and deeper into her.

“YES! YESSSSSS! LET ME FLY FARRRRTTTTHERRRR!!!!!” Mist cried her whole body shaking at releasing her fluids.  
Ike was not far behind her in this regard “Ohhh Mist!” he grunted as her walls clamped down on him trying to pull as of his forbidden seed into her as possible.  
The two relished in an afterglow as the ship landed even with a large amount of fuel still in it. Mist clinging on to him tightly.

“Mmmm, I love you brother”

“Well isn't that adorable?” Came the voice of a chuckling cat. “It will feel a bit different when you take it up the ass later, Mist”.

At hearing Lethe’s voice Mist covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as Ike lifted her off his cock, glops of his seed dipping out her pussy as he did so. Mist’s legs wobbled a bit as they met the ground. Lethe tossed Mist her swimsuit witch she did her best to put on in a rapped fashion.

“Don’t let Lethe’s teasing get you Mist, she means well. Why don’t you head back to the castle and get cleaned up for later? Do you think you can make it back on your own?” Ike asked, placing a towel around her shoulder.

Mist simply nodded at this and started to walk back, all the while her bottoms were filling up with Ike’s cum that was still leaking from her pussy.

“Don’t forget to clean out your ass!” The cat called to the girl hobbling away “So…” Lethe turned back to Ike “Are you going to fuck your sister with out giving me a ride as well?”

“Hardly” he said, guiding her to the ground.

~Line Brake~

Mist lowered herself into the bath, her muscles relaxing as the warm water flowed over her exposed body. It has been a little bit since she had gotten back. The excursion to the beach had ended being a lot more fun than she had expected it to be. In just a bit though she would be experiencing something similar yet different. If she was being honest with herself, she was still very nervous. It wasn’t that she did not trust her brother or Lethe to take care of her, she was worried that she would not like the feeling. From what Elincia told her it was a different kind of feeling then taking it in the vagina but a good one nonetheless. She would just have to trust her friend. Dispersing these thoughts, Mist focused on washing up. A few moments later she stood up, stepping out of the bath. She took a towel from the rack and dried herself off. She slipped her two piece pajamas, not wanting to walk down the hallway naked. Even if they would be swiftly removed when entering into her brother’s room. The time had finally arrived. Mist stood outside the door to their room. As soon as she walked through there she would be at the whims of her brother and his wife. She let out a nervous gulp as she slowly pushed the door open.

“There she is!” the cat said with glee as she sat naked on the bed “Are you ready for some more fun?”

Mist nodded tentatively. Just then she felt Ike’s arms go under hers. His large hands latched onto her breasts massaging them. The petite girl let out a squeak. She could feel her nipples start to become erect as he counitited to toy with her.

“She has definitely grown over the years I have known her, wouldn’t you say Ike?” Lethe commented. Ike gave no response as he continued to play his sister’s soft mounds. “Though She is still smaller than me”

“Sh…shut up, we are nearly the same size” Mist retorted.

“Ohh it that a challenge?” Lethe said

Her hands went to the hem of Mist’s shirt. Ike’s hands also moved down her waist band. As if they were one, both pulled her top and bottom off at the same time. Mist blushed at how fast she was striped, as she now stood completely nude as the two lovers sandwiched her. She could feel the hunger that radiated from them, all of it directed at her. Lethe closed the small amount of space between them, their breasts now pushing up against one anothers. The contact of bare skin caused the smaller girl to shudder. Lethe’s lips brushed up against Mist’s pulling her into a kiss. Just then the sensation of her brother grinding his cock in between her thighs caused a shiver to run through her body, letting out a light gasp as it brushed against her slit. The cat girl took that opportunity to invade it with her tongue. Their tongue began a dance, one that Lethe was winning. Every so often she would push deeper into the brunette’s mouth as she was being guided backwards toward the bed. The feeling of her brother between her legs disappeared as she was gently pushed onto the large bed. The laguz quickly took control of the beorc girl’s wrists pinning her to the bed. Mist’s long hair splayed out in chaotic fashion as Lethe loomed over the dainty brunette.

“You look so adorable.”

Lethe pushed her lips down on Mist’s once more, thought they did lock for that long. The Orange haired cat peppered kiss down onto Mist’s body until landing one of her breasts. The cat took it to her mouth, rapping her tongue around a nipple and sucking on it. Just then a few ripples ran across the bed. Ike began to move over to where the two girls were sharing their moment of passion, then gave Lethe a quick slap on the ass.

“Move.”

Lethe head rose off the mound, a trail of saliva running off her tongue as crawled forward off Mist.

“I hope you are ready.”

Mist watched as her brother splayed her legs apart. She whimpered as she felt a strong finger of push into her virgin ass. There was a cool slick sensation that began to cover her insides, as her brother pumped his finger in and out. She began to shudder at this feeling as a cold sensation. Mist started to shake her head back and forth at the weird feeling.

“You’re the one who asked for this” Lethe whispered in her ear

This only caused the blue eye girl to whine a bit as Ike’s fingers made a couple more rotations in her ass before slowly removing them from her letting mist catch her breath. Her moment of repose was not long however as she felt her brother’s large cock begin to prod her ass. Excitement ran down Ike’s spine. This was the last part of his sister that he had yet to explore. The only other time something like this happened was when he took her virginity. He would never get to experience this again, so he was going to savor this moment as he slowly started to explore her depths.

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” She gripped the sheets of the bed with all strength, as her brother opened her back door for the first time.

Her lustful cry turned him on like nothing else. Mist’s eyes started to roll back as he sullied her ass with his large cock. Her breasts moving freely as Ike set the tempo. It felt weird but sooooo gooood at the same time. Why had she waited this long to try this? However, this was only the start of mind-numbing pleasure she was going to experience. Lethe had now begun crawling back over her, though this time she was facing the other way. Then taking her hands pulled apart Mist’s lower lips burying her face into the crotch of the quivering girl. tail brushing against the face of the sapphire eyed girl every now and then. The cat’s tongue started lapping across the misty shores to find the treasure that was hidden here. Once she ran over her sensitive nub her mission was successful. She made a seal over it, using her tongue to swirl it around in her mouth and sucking a bit. Every so often her violet would peer up to watch her husband ram into his sister. Mist’s vision started to blur from just the overwhelming amount of pleasure that flooded through her body.

“B...Brother ahhh, Lethe ahhhhh, it’s soooooo much. AHHHHH!”

With each one of Mist’s cries of pleasure stirred Ike. He wanted to keep begging until she could not ask for more. The sight of his lover eating out his sister added another layer on top of that, picking up the pace at which he pounded into his sister’s tight ass. It took all his will power not to pick up the pace to where he had Lethe would normally be. He did not want to break his sister, well too much anyway. Mist could be heard making strange gurgling in response to the increased tempo, her eyes fogging over. her whole body started to shake as she released her juices all over Lethe’s face. As Ike watched the seen of Lethe getting covered a face full of his sister’s cum drove it put him over the edge, making one final deep push into his sister’s tought ass giving her first anal cream pie to her, then pulled himself out. Lethe went over to where her mate’s seed was now flowing out of his sister, and began lapping it up. The brunette had no response other than the large grin that was plastered on her face. It seemed as though she had passed out.

“Well we did a number on her, you ready to call it a night?” Lethe said panting while sitting up

“I don’t know, I still think you need punishment.”

“What do you- Oh no...” the realization dawned on her

Her violet eyes widened in fear, Ike was in domination mode, when he got like this it meant she was about to get it really rough. The cat girl scrambled to try to make an escape. Yet this effort was futile as Ike grabbed a hold of her wide hips. She began to flail a little, but she was too worn out to escape him.

“You striped my sister on the beach after I told you to get along yesterday. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Before she could get out a response, she felt Ike pushing his thick cock into her ass hole.

“OHHHHHHH FUUUUUCK!!!!” Lethe cried out.

Ike could go much rougher on her then he could on Mist. Being a laguz made Lethe much more durable. This meant that he would be able to use his full strength on her without any fear hurting her.

“I don’t think that is a proper answer.” He said laying on top of her continuing to hammer at her back door.

“IMMM OHHH SOOOORRRY!!!!” Lethe gritted her teeth “IT… IT WOOON’T HAPPEN AAAAA…AGAIN AHHH!!!”

“Good, but your punishment is not over just yet.”

The way he was pounding her ass was intoxicating. Her tongue was hanging out as her eyes rolled back. Lethe’s ass was not as tight as Mist’s, but it still clamped down on him rather firmly, and the sight of her tail spasming out with each thrust was sending him over the edge as he was still riding off the high of cumming in his sister. He gave Lethe the same treatment, just much rougher. The feeling of his warm seed filling her ass sent Lethe of the edge as well.

“That…that was amazing” Lethe gasped

“I’m glad you enjoyed it; it wouldn’t be fair if Mist was the only one to get it up the ass.”

The two lovers made a bit of a shuffle before they joined Ike’s sister in the bliss of sleep. Surprisingly the first one up the next morning was Mist. Her ass was still a little sore from the night before, but she could not help but smile, it was one of the most wondrous times she had ever had. Perhaps she would need to ask for an encore. Then she looked over at the other two.

“Damn, looks like I missed the after party.” she muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a big thank you to TheBraveGallade for betaing the story. They were a huge help in make this story flow better. Anyway I had a lot of fun with. Mist may stick around in a lot of my stories even if she won't always get action. I think she is a good foil for Lethe. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
